


Trouble Sleeping

by not_a_functioning_human_being



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And has minor insomnia, M/M, Roman Angst, well kinda he’s just insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_functioning_human_being/pseuds/not_a_functioning_human_being
Summary: Roman’s having a hard time sleeping and Logan decides to find out why.Hey so this is another fanfic I wrote two years ago and it’s kinda dumb, but I wanted to post it anyways because I just want all of my works to be in the same place. UwU
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809271
Kudos: 70





	Trouble Sleeping

Logan sat at his desk and ran his fingers through his hair. Crumpled papers were strewn all around him in a disorganized fashion. He looked at the clock at the corner of his desk, 3 AM, he should go to sleep. He picked up his coffee cup and took a sip, the once-hot beverage was now lukewarm after hours of writing. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get it right.

"Hey Logan, can I come in?"

Logan groaned and got up from his chair, walking to the door and opening it up to a very disheveled looking Roman. His normally neat, slicked back brown hair was rustled and stuck out in every direction, and there were light grey bags under his eyes, probably due to lack of sleep and lack of make-up. Even his tan skin seemed to pale in the night as he tiredly stood at Logan's door. The creative trait yawned as Logan stared at him, his own hair a bit messy from constantly running his hand through it with stress.

“Roman it's the middle of the night w-"

"Logan I.....I can't sleep...."

Logan nods, "Come in"

"T...Thanks, Logan," Roman walks in and sits down on the bed as Logan got out a book about quantum theory. Logan sat next to him, lovingly wrapping a blanket around him and opening the book to a page with a red bookmark in it. Roman smiles and leans into Logan, listening to his soothing voice read the poems, feeling himself being slowly lulled to sleep. Logan smiles as Roman slowly falls asleep, snoring softly and mumbling to himself, putting the book on his desk and looking back at his work. This was the third time this week that Roman had come to him for help since this was the only thing that seemed to successfully put him to sleep, and he worried about the prince's sleeping habits, and what was making him unable to sleep. He had asked the creative trait questions about it before, but he was always so dismissive, always brushing it off as a "bad dream" or the fact that he "had a bit too much coffee before bed," but Logan suspected that there had been an even greater reason that he had not been telling him. He looked back at his research, so far he had come up with nothing, and still had no idea why it had been so hard for Roman to get some sleep.

Slowly, standing up, Logan realized what he had to do...he didn't want to stoop so low, but he needed answers, Roman couldn't go on like this, and lack of sleep was starting to take a toll on him too. He quickly walked to Roman's room, opened the door and walked inside.

Logan gasped as he saw the interior, the bright red walls were filled with torn down posters and black graffiti, spelling out words like "selfish," "prideful," "not good enough," and the large mirror that was on top of a white vanity was shattered by what Logan concluded was from Roman's fist. A red notebook laid open on a white desk with golden accents to a page filled with scribbles in black ink, and more words spelling out "worthless," and "stupid." Logan thought back to Roman, this must have been why he's had such a hard time sleeping, he thought about all the dark thoughts that must have surrounded his head, and how worthless he must have felt. Looking around some more he walked out of the room and woke up Virgil and Patton, coming up with a plan that hopefully might help Roman battle the insecurities that plagued his mind.

Roman woke up in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room, he contemplated panicking and screaming for help, when he realized that it was Logan's room, and he had spent the night in the logical trait's bed after asking him for help falling asleep.

'You're so stupid Roman,' he thought as he got up from the bed and drowsily walked towards the door. 'All you do is take and ask for favors and you never do anything for anyone else in return, you're so worthless and you're always messing everything up for everyone else.' He goes to open the doorknob when he sees something taped to it, it was a note on a white sheet of paper with big colorful lettering saying '100 Reasons Why We Love Roman'

"What?" he mumbled looking it over and turning it around, reading what was on the back, spotting a small note at the bottom in Logan's neat handwriting.

' _Dear Roman, I hope you had an exceptional sleep last night. I've noticed that you've had a hard time sleeping for a while now and went to go look through your room. I apologize in advance, but your sleep is important. Last night, Patton, Virgil, and I tidied up your room and made you this little not. We're sorry if we've made you feel insecure, or unappreciated in any way, and we would like to let you know that we're here for you. If we ever make you feel like you're worthless again, please tell us, and we'd be more than happy to help. Sincerely, Logan.'_

Roman smiled as tears sprung to his eyes. He wasn't worthless..... and they did appreciate him..... He opened the door and ran downstairs, tears streaming down his face. The others were sitting at the table eating breakfast when they heard the sound of Roman coming downstairs. Logan tensed up 'What if he didn't like it? What if he was wrong? What if he had made a mistake?" A giant hug from Roman broke Logan out of these thoughts as he was pulled into a massive group hug.

_~The End~_


End file.
